La gourmandise est un vilain défaut
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Comment Sébastian avait-il osé mettre Ciel au régime ? Le jeune Comte serra les dents. Il allait voir, ce n'était pas de sitot qu'un démon arriverait à le priver de sa dose de sucreries ...


_Bonjour !_

_Voila un nouveau One shot entre Ciel et sébastian, j'espére qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Merci pour tous vos précédents commentaires !_

Le milieu de la nuit, au manoir des Phantomhive. Un jeune garçon se tournait et se retournait entre les draps. Ciel Phantomhive, comme vous l'aurez deviné, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette fois ci, ce n'était pas à cause de ses cauchemars, mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus trivial :

La faim. Ou plutôt la gourmandise. Il soupira. Avoir des cauchemars aurait été tellement plus simple. Dans ces cas là, il appelait Sébastian, celui-ci lui apportait une tisane et restait à coté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Mais là, pas question d'appeler Sébastian.

Pourquoi donc ? Mais parce que Sébastian, cet enquiquineur démoniaque, était la cause de son actuel tourment….

_Trois jours plus tôt …._

Un matin, le jeune Ciel Phantomhive se trouva fort dépourvu lorsque le moment de l'habillage fut venu.

Sébastian était allé chercher une élégante tenue bleue marine et dorée, qui se mariait parfaitement avec le bleu du seul œil visible du jeune Comte. Ciel s'assit sur son lit, sirotant son thé, regardant son majordome choisir ses vêtements. Après avoir déposé sa tasse, il se leva et laissa Sébastian lui enlever sa chemise de nuit blanche.

Alors que le majordome s'apprêtait à fermer les boutons du short de Ciel, il senti une résistance. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'aperçu qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux bords du short. Il continua à forcer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Ciel était à moitié en syncope.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Bocchan, mais il me semble qu'il y a un petit problème avec ce short … Permettez moi d'aller en chercher un autre. »

Seulement voila, le même problème était au rendez vous. Sébastian se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de son jeune Maitre. Il n'allait surement pas apprécier ce qu'il allait entendre …

« Bocchan … Je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation à propos de votre penchant pour les sucreries. Vous voyez, je suis extrêmement flatté par l'amour que vous portez à mes pâtisseries, mais … »

Ciel lui coupa la parole:

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais à propos de pâtisseries, pour commencer la journée, je pensais à … »

« Bocchan, je pense qu'il serait temps de faire un petit changement dans vos habitudes alimentaires … »

« Oui, j'y pensais aussi. Justement, au lieu d'un parfait, je me disais qu'un éclair serait une bonne idée… »

« Jeune Maitre, s'il vous plait, je … »

« Oui, un éclair au chocolat ! »

« BOCCHAN ! Vous devez faire un régime ! »

« Un éclair au chocolat avec …QUOI ? »

Sébastian lui jeta un regard affligé.

« Enfin, jeune Maitre, vous voyez bien que vos shorts semblent, disons.. Un peu serrés, non ? »

Ciel pris un air indigné. _« Serrés ? Mais… C'est surement à cause du lavage… Ca ne peut pas être moi qui… »_

Il baissa les yeux vers son diable de majordome, une expression choquée se peignant sur son visage.

« Mais … Que comptes tu faire ? Juste appeler un tailleur, hein? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, ses mains crispées sur le dit-short, cause de ses malheurs.

Sébastian se releva et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se sentait presque désolé pour son jeune Maitre.

« Bocchan, je vous mets au régime. Vous souffrez déjà d'asthme, il faut que votre corps soit plus sain. En tant que votre majordome, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser abimer votre santé, n'est-ce pas ?»

Ciel le regarda avec une expression déconfite. Comme si il avait le choix. Si Sébastian ne voulait plus lui préparer de gâteaux, qui le ferait ? Surement pas Bard, et Ciel lui-même n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la cuisine depuis des années. Il n'aurait même pas su faire fondre du chocolat dans une casserole.

Il s'était alors résigné.

Le matin, au lieu de ses habituels scones, il devait se contenter de porridge aux fruits secs. Pis, pour son gouter, Sébastian ne lui amenait que des fruits coupés en dés, coupés en rondelles, ou encore en bâtonnets, sans aucun accompagnement. Evidement, l'humeur du jeune Comte était devenue exécrable durant ces derniers jours.

Cerise sur le gâteau ( Façon de parler ), Sébastian avait remplacé tous ses délicieux repas par des festins de verdure. Il voulait transformer Ciel en lapin ou quoi ?

Et lorsque Ciel avait déclaré qu'il préférait faire une grève de la faim plutôt qu'avaler cette nourriture d'herbivore, Sébastian l'avait menacé non seulement de le nourrir lui-même, de force si il le fallait, mais en plus de faire appel à Elizabeth dans sa croisade contre la gourmandise du jeune Comte.

Bref, Ciel était en manque de sucre.

Il avait bien essayé de déjouer la vigilance de son majordome en cachant des bonbons Fantom dans sa chambre, ou dans son bureau, mais évidement, Sébastian les avait tous trouvés.

Ciel se redressa soudainement dans son lit. C'en était trop. Jusqu'ou irait la cruauté de son diable de majordome ? Même les regards désespérés de Ciel ne l'attendrissaient pas. Il userait donc de la force ! Puisque les sucreries n'allaient pas à lui, ce serait lui qui irait aux sucreries !

Il eut un petit sourire retors. Rien de plus simple. Il n'aurait qu'a garder Sébastian occupé durant la nuit, puis se glisser dans la cuisine. Justement, Sébastian était en mission cette nuit pour une enquête mandée par la Reine. Sauf que …

_« Attends. Ou est la cuisine, déjà ? »_

Bof, il finirait bien par trouver. Il n'aurait qu'a se fier à son flair, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour suivre la trace des pâtisseries. _( Oui, Ciel est tréééés naïf )_

Ciel repoussa ses couvertures et pris le chandelier posé sur sa table de nuit. Après l'avoir allumé, avoir mis son cache œil et trouvé ses chaussons ( Il avait fini par mémoriser l'endroit ou Sébastian les rangeait, alléluia ), il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et se glissa dans le couloir.

_« Les cuisines doivent surement se trouver en bas … C'est de là que provient l'odeur de brulé quand Bard fait cuire quelque chose . »_

_Crack._

Ciel se retourna soudainement, le cœur battant la chamade. _Ce n'était que le vent._ Il jeta un coup d'œil peu assuré derrière lui, et repris son chemin. Bizarrement, les portraits affichés dans le couloirs semblaient différents, à la lumière de la flamme du chandelier. Des visages tordus, grimaçants, les yeux qui le suivaient … Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque.

Il arriva en haut de l'escalier. Vu de là, les marches semblaient s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, vision peu rassurante.

_« Pourquoi Sébastian n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? Attends… C'est lui qui m'a mis dans le pétrin ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! »_

Le jeune garçon pris son courage à deux mains et entama sa descente des marches. Arrivé en bas, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le pire était fait ! Ou pas … La cuisine était encore un étage en dessous. Peut être … N'avait-il plus si faim finalement … Mais il n'allait pas refaire le chemin inverse …

Ses doigts fermement serrés sur le candélabre, il se dirigea vers l'étage des domestiques, ou se trouvait à priori la cuisine.

Ciel tenta de faire abstraction des formes étranges dessinées par les ombres que faisaient apparaitre les bougies. Arrivé dans le couloir, il se précipita vers la première porte venue. Un lourd ronflement l'accueillit.

_« Eurk … La chambre de Bard … La cuisine doit être à l'autre bout alors. »_

Ciel marcha à pas de loup vers sa destination. Par chance, il trouva la cuisine du premier coup. Il poussa la porte qui menait à son paradis personnel.

L'Eldorado des sucreries, l'Antre des gourmandises. Il promena un regard émerveillé sur les livres de recettes ouverts ça et là, remplis d'illustrations toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, puis sur les grands placards qui, il en était persuadé, renfermaient des trésors.

Refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et déposant son chandelier sur la table la plus proche, il décida de commencer son inspection. Il salivait presque en sentant les délicieuses odeurs qui flottaient dans ce lieu.

_« Autant commencer par ouvrir les placards …. »_

Ciel se jeta sur les placards les plus prés du sol. Malheureusement, il ne trouva ici que des ustensiles divers et variés. Point de sucreries. Mais il mis quand même un point d'honneur à tous les vider sur le sol afin de voir si il n'y avait pas une petite pâtisserie cachée derrière le tout, on ne sait jamais.

Avec une moue boudeuse, il du se rendre à l'évidence. Les produits consommables ne pouvaient que se trouver dans les placards du haut. Du tréééés haut.

_« Sérieux, c'est pas parce que Sébastian et Bard sont des géants qu'ils sont obligés de ranger ça à cet endroit ! »_

Ciel se dirigea résolument vers un tabouret afin de grimper dessus. Horreur et damnation. Même avec le tabouret il était trop petit. Il entendait d'ici le rire moqueur de Sébastian. _'Bocchan, qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit, il faut manger sainement pour grandir ! Un petit bouillon de légumes, peut être ?'_

Penser à ce satané démon ne fit qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur.

Il décida d'empiler des livres de recettes sur le tabouret. Après en avoir empilé cinq, il recommença à grimper. Malheureusement pour lui, ses chaussons allaient causer sa perte. Alors qu'il venait d' ouvrir la porte du placard, et de poser son regard sur -Oh, joie !- une tablette du plus fin chocolat, son pied dérapa et il tomba en arrière …

Ciel essaya désespérément de retrouver son équilibre en battant des bras, mais les livres glissèrent les uns contre les autres et il ferma les yeux, sentant sa mort approcher à la même vitesse que le sol.

Bizarrement, au lieu de se sentir tomber sur la surface froide du carrelage, il se retrouva sur quelque chose de bien plus confortable. Des bras. _Des bras ?_ Il ouvrit un œil…

Pour se retrouver face à son majordome. Face à son _très _mécontent majordome.

Oups.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt : _

Sébastian laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il rentrait au manoir. Il n'avait rien pu trouver, seulement de maigres indices. Son Maitre allait être de mauvaise humeur. Déjà que son régime forcé semblait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve …

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le grand escalier afin de justement vérifier si son Maitre dormait bien, il entendit des bruits métalliques provenant du quartier des domestiques. Fronçant les sourcils, il marcha rapidement vers la source du bruit. Apparemment, cela venait de la cuisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait ouvert la porte. Et écarquillé les yeux devant :

- L'affreux désordre qui y régnait. Il y avait un tapis, que dis-je, une mer d'ustensiles de cuisine sur le sol.

Mais surtout :

- La vision de son Maitre, qui était supposé se reposer tranquillement, _dans sa chambre, _perché en haut d'un tabouret recouvert de livres, les doigts tendus vers la porte d'un petit placard.

A peine un instant plus tard, il vit le pied de celui-ci glisser soudainement et le garçon tenter de reprendre son équilibre, puis chuter.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, Sébastian était là et recueillait l'enfant dans ses bras.

_« Pitié … Mais pourquoi s'acharne t-il à me rendre la vie impossible ? Et si je n'avais pas été là au bon moment ? On a pas idée de monter sur un échafaudage pareil ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la cuisine à cette heure ? »_

Pour le coup, Sébastian était maintenant franchement énervé.

Et un Sébastian énervé était une vision légèrement effrayante.

Ciel avala sa salive difficilement. Il tenta un pauvre sourire vers son majordome. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils encore plus. Ciel essaya alors de prendre un air innocent. Les yeux de Sébastian brillèrent dangereusement.

« Oh, Sébastian, je… heu… j'admirais … la cuisine… le décors, tout ça….hum… »

Sébastian le coupa.

« Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans votre lit à cette heure ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc … J'ai voulu faire une petite promenade nocturne… Et … Je me suis perdu… Par hasard… » Le jeune garçon leva son regard vers le démon, tentant d'avoir l'air aussi sincère que possible.

Sébastian haussa un sourcil.

« Et vous avez donc décidé d'admirer la vue du haut de ce tabouret, n'est-ce pas ? Devant le placard ou je range les différentes sortes de chocolats ? »

Ciel senti ses joues rougir.

Voyant que le jeune Comte ne répondait pas, Sébastian soupira. Son Maitre avait l'air de vouloir se cacher le plus loin possible. _Comment au juste était-il supposé prendre soin d'un garçon qui lui mettait autant de bâtons dans les roues ? _

« Ne vous ais je pas fait savoir suffisamment de fois que vous étiez au régime ? Franchement, Bocchan, même moi je n'aurais pas pensé que vous iriez jusque là par gourmandise. C'est de loin la chose la plus stupide que vous ayez faite. » Soupira Sébastian.

Ciel se senti rougir encore plus, si c'était possible.

« … »

Le majordome regarda un instant son jeune Maitre. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, et son ton se radouci.

« Bocchan, il est déjà tard, il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez vous coucher. Vous avez un emploi du temps chargé demain. »

Il attendis alors l'ordre de Ciel, cet ordre qui venait toujours sur un ton légèrement sarcastique :_ 'Sébastian, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me reposer par terre ?'_

Ordre qui ne vint pas.

« Bocchan ?… »

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'il fallait que j'aille me coucher ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas bougé ? » Ciel murmura presque ces mots.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, même sous la torture, mais _à ce moment précis_, il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Sébastian. Alors, ok, s'introduire dans la cuisine en pleine nuit et tomber d'un tabouret n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue, mais bon, tout s'était plutôt bien terminé, non ? Il espérait juste que Sébastian ne ferait pas de commentaire narquois. Il pouvait presque sentir sans même les voir les lèvres du démon s'étirer en un petit sourire.

« Comme vous voudrez. » Le démon en question décida qu'il laisserait Ciel tranquille - pour ce soir-. Le jeune Comte avait surement eu son compte d'émotions pour la soirée.

Réajustant délicatement le jeune garçon dans ses bras, Sébastian sorti de la cuisine ( Ou plutôt du champs de bataille).

'_Bard rangera tout ça demain. Ca le tiendra occupé.' _

Il remonta les escaliers et atteignis le couloir ou se trouvaient les appartements du jeune Lord. Il remarque que celui-ci jetait des regards suspicieux aux portraits accrochés sur les murs. Etrange. Il étouffa un petit rire en tâchant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'avait du ressentir son Maitre en descendant à la cuisine, seul, la nuit, avec un seul pauvre chandelier à la main.

Sébastian ouvrit la porte de la chambre et déposa Ciel sur son lit.

« Je vais aller vous chercher un autre chandelier, Bocchan. On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. » Dit-il en tâchant d'avoir l'air innocent alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur le corps du jeune Comte. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard boudeur avant de se tourner de l'autre coté.

Intérieurement, Ciel se dit que la soirée n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Evidement, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chaparder quoi que ce soit de sucré mais présentement il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Ne pas avoir à refaire le chemin inverse vers sa chambre tout seul l'avait considérablement détendu, et il avait senti ses paupières s'alourdir durant le temps qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Sébastian. Il étouffa un bâillement.

'_La prochaine fois, je trouverais une technique plus au point… Il doit bien y avoir un escabeau qui traine quelque part …'_

Lorsque Sébastian revint dans la chambre, Ciel s'était déjà endormi. Il déposa le nouveau chandelier sur la table de nuit, et se pencha pour réajuster les couvertures de l'enfant . Il resta quelques instant à le regarder, puis décida que pour le prochain petit déjeuner, il ferait une exception au régime de Ciel. Quelques scones ne devraient pas lui faire de mal …

Fin !


End file.
